108 Facts
Although he is not really a capable military leader, the members of Big Green greatly respect ApeTrully as their leader, because they know that no matter how harsh the war gets, he will never go against his convictions and become as bad as the enemy. #Part of the reason Infinitum resents Woo the Wise is because Woo is a less cautious inventor. Whereas Infinitum would be inclined to test an invention thoroughly, Woo often tests his inventions on the fly. Despite this, they still work, making him seem to be the greater inventor. #Ever since he began keeping artwork instead of collections, Slug King has become increasingly obsessed with keeping things in the proper order. He keeps a detailed list of the heroes who formed the Bronze Giant, compiled in a numerical order of his own design. #Kowloon would happily join First Squad and abandon Second Squad if he could, in sharp contrast to Alpha Girl, who would never leave her squad and hopes instead to turn it into First Squad by proving her team's worth. #Although they look and sound very similar, and are rarely seen apart from one another, the Sailor brothers actually have very different personalities. #Hidden Kingdom has three primary written languages, which may be used interchangeably in various circumstances. The first is the most ancient of the three is the most formal and traditional. The second is most widely used, and is used for most writing. The third is the simplest, featuring a rudimentary letter system instead of a more advanced character system. It is often simplified further, which has created a number of simplified forms. In order to be considered well educated, one must be able to read all three of these writing systems. #Lizard King did not join Big Green because he believed in its ideals, but because he was desperate to gain allies against Twin Masters, even if this meant siding with an enemy. #Ever since ascending to the leech throne, Leech King had intended to turn the leech army into a covert peacekeeping army that would defend Hidden Kingdom. When he learned that he had nearly killed innocents in the attack on Big Green, he decided instead that Big Green ought to be this organization. #Lady Green's spirit animal is a koi. #When Lin Chung defeated him in battle, Roto-Wolf King considered his decision to spare him as an act of saving his life. Although Lin Chung declined his offer to lead the pack, Roto-Wolf King's adamant sense of honor makes him fiercely loyal to him, and would he would lay down his life for Lin Chung. #Although they fought when Twin Masters thawed them, Origin Man and T-Rex were not enemies before they were frozen together. In fact they actually had to work together in order to survive the ice age that froze them there. When they were thawed, they became confused and acted upon the vague memories of the fights they had before they joined together. #Before they joined Big Green, Oyster-rhana King and Stingray King waged battle several times, as they both believed themselves to rightfully rule the ocean. Lanternfish King was not unaware of this rivalry either. #Alpha Girl lived in the wild for an extended period of time in her early life. #Rosefinch is the air force's scout and holds the rank of its second-in-command.